Bubble Bobble GO!
Bubble Bobble GO!, titled New! Bubble Bobble 3DS (新しい！バブルボブル Atarashi! Baburu Boburu 3DS) in Japan, is a video game developed by the Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development division and Super Jump Punch! Games for the Nintendo 3DS in 2013. It is the remake of the 1986 video game Bubble Bobble. It stars Bub and Bob who travel across Bubble Island to reclaim their kidnapped girlfriends from Grumple Gromit and his minions. Bubble Bobble GO! was followed by a 2014 sequel, Bubble Bobble GO! 2, which was released for the Wii-U. Nintendo All-Stars: Super Star Saga borrowed the characters and settings from Bubble Bobble GO!. Bubble Bobble GO! was one of four completed games to utilize the Super FX 3 chip, which handled sprite scaling and rotation (advertised as "Morphmation" technology), basic polygonal rendering, and advanced parallax scrolling. It also features Crystal Franks's famous "Muteki" song as a part of the invincibility music. Franks is famous for hiding this song in almost every game she's worked on; it has gone on to be included in several games such as Pokémon Shoot Out!. Game mechanics The game is an exact gameplay as it original counterpart. The player can also blow colored bubbles depending on your choice. After a further time limit expires, instead of the invincible enemy, a new enemy called Shadow Amma appears for each player and behaves similar to Baron Von Blubba. Contact with enemies and their projectiles (rocks, lasers, fireballs, etc.) is deadly, resulting in the loss of a life. There's an option called VS. mode, which players can select characters and compete each other for the highest point wins. It has three options: *Vs. Computer, which your character can complete against a CPU. *Vs. 2P, which can compete against a friend. 2 DS's and a wireless communication are required. *Vs. Worldwide, which can compete against someone around the world. A Wi-Fi communication and a router broadband are required. 'Nuff said! Playable Characters Only Bubblun, Bobblun and Bubble Buster are playable at the start. The others are needed to be unlocked under certain conditions. Also, only Bub and Bob are playable in Story Mode. Others are playable in VS. Mode whatsoever. *'Bubblun', one of the the protagonists of the game. Available from the start in VS. Mode. *'Bobblun', one of the the protagonists of the game. Available from the start in VS. Mode. *'Bubble Buster' (Japanese "Zen-Chan"), a box-shaped, clockwork walking monster. Available from the start in VS. Mode. *'Chack'N', a yellow creature and first appears in Chack'N Pop, another Taito game. Defeat Giant Bubble Buster in Story Mode to unlock Chack'N in VS. Mode. *'Stoner' (Japanese "Mighta"), a walking character with red eyes wearing a white robe, much like a ghost. Defeat Giant Stoner in Story Mode to unlock him in VS. Mode. *'Beluga' (Japanese "Monsta"), a flying purple creature shaped roughly like a small whale. Defeat Giant Beluga in Story Mode to unlock him in VS. Mode. *'Coiley' (Japanese "Banebou"), a mushroom-shaped character which can only move by making short jumps, having a single powerful spring instead of legs. Defeat Giant Coiley in Story Mode to unlock him in VS. Mode. *'Amma', a catlike creature with a knack of technology. Defeat Giant Amma in Story Mode to unlock him in VS. Mode. *'Hullaballoon' (Japanese "Pulpul"), A pink flying creature looking like a toy bear with a small rotor on his head. Defeat Giant Hullaballoon in Story Mode to unlock him in VS. Mode. *'Willy Whistle' (Japanese "Drunk"), a main antagonist and a wizard. Defeat Grumple Gromit in Story Mode to unlock him in VS. Mode. *'Ariya', a little girl with a happy personality. Defeat Stoner in three minutes in Story Mode to unlock her in VS. Mode. *'Sakira', a cat and a mascot of Super Jump Punch. Defeat Giant Coiley in three minutes in Story Mode to unlock her in VS. Mode. *'Mario', a famous mascot of Nintendo. Defeat Defeat Grumple Gromit in one minute in Story Mode to unlock him in VS. Mode. Enemies *Bubble Buster *Stoner *Beluga *Chack'N *Coiley *Hullaballoon *Amma *Willy Whistle *Shadow Amma *Baron Von Blubba Bossess *Giant Bubble Buster *Giant Stoner *Giant Beluga *Giant Chack'N *Giant Coiley *Giant Hullaballoon *Giant Amma *Grumple Gromit Power-Ups All items from Bubble Bobble games returns, with new ones shown here: *Arceus (from Pokémon): Destroys all enemies on-screen. It was modeled after its BW sprite. *Mew (from Pokémon): Gains three lives instead of one. It was modeled after its BW sprite. *Lightbulb: Summons a flash of light to make enemies dizzy for a short time. Promotional event An event was held in front of a Toys "R" Us in Lexington, Kentucky and local Walmart stores in Harlan and Hazard on December 3, 2013 at 2:00 PM to promote the North American release of Bubble Bobble GO!. At the event, there were a trailer and a bunch of bubbles blown by the attendees. The trailer held a banner with the words "Go ahead and BLOW!" and stock art of Bubble Bobble GO!. The bubble blower held a banner with the word "Taito" and had a Nintendo 3DS logo on it. The organizers of the event pledged to donate five hundred dollars to local schools on the condition that the principals of these schools blow bubbles for fifteen minutes. A person in a one-piece Bub and Bob costume also was used. Participants could go on and off the bubble stand. The event centered around "opening" the egg by the bubble stand. After the hosts interacted with the idle audience, children were lined up and given small, hammers which they used to break open an egg. The egg, when broken, yielded stringed paper and a holographic model of the Bubble Bobble GO! game. Group photos were then taken of the children with the game case. A raffle was then held with one winner receiving a Nintendo 3DS which includes a copy of Bubble Bobble GO!. Other winners may have won t-shirts. Discount coupons were also distributed. At least two flyers promoting the event are known to exist. There are also a banner in which had pictures of all playable characters from the game, including unlockable ones (with an exception of Sakira and Mario), along with the words "Let the Legends to be Revived!". At the same event, there are serial codes that allow the players to receive either Mew or Arceus (who acted as power ups in the game) into the Pokémon X or Pokémon Y games. Promotional Material Bubble Bobble GO! was the cover feature of Volume 708 of Nintendo Power. Nintendo Power also distributed eight promotional cards, each featuring a different boss as part of their collectible Super Power Club Returns! series of cards which began in December 2012 with Volume 690 of Nintendo Power. The front of each card has an in-game image of the character and the reverse had a brief description of the character. These cards included: *Bub *Bub *Bubble Buster *Ariya *Amma *Stoner *Chack'N *Beluga *Coiley *Hullaballoon There are also a large amount of figurines, plushies, keychains, stickers, guides, comics, and jigsaw puzzles featuring the characters from Bubble Bobble GO!. Promotional Videos Nintendo of America distributed Bubble Bobble GO!: The Ultimate Challenge, a six minute-long promotional DVD. The video featured an interview with Crystal Franks. Bubble Bobble GO! was also featured in the Nintendo Smash Challenge! DVD. The video also featured Joey Travolta, who partnered with with Danielle Bowman to promote the release of the Powerlight Studios television series. Another promotional DVD, titled 'Nintendo Smash Challenge!', was included with a copy of Nintendo Power. The video featured Bubble Bobble GO! along with some other video games. Crystal Franks made another appearance. There exists another untitled promotional DVD that was likely shown on monitors in the Walmart or KMart stores. It is about fifty seconds long and consists of clips of the game along with some narration. Most notably, however, the clips are from a beta version of Bubble Bobble GO! that has some differences from the released game. There are two televised commercials for Bubble Bobble GO!: one in English, and one in Japanese. There are two televised commercials for its remake, also one in English and the other in Japanese. Trivia *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was referenced because Bub, Bob, and other character sprites on the Character Select screen in VS. Mode are based on Yoshi's sprite on World Map. *There are two covers of the game: The original cover had Bub and Bob on it, and the promotional cover features all the characters from VS. Mode. Category:Fan Games Category:Bubble Bobble games Category:Bubble Bobble series Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Remakes